A Second Midnight Bond
by WolfDragonGod
Summary: Just a small story between Alice and Bella. Werewolf/Vampire with a futa twist. Lemon alert.


**Authors Note:** Okay I thought I would go ahead and tell yall that yes this is from **ParanoidPuppy30** story **Midnight**. So before all yall start hollering i stole this i just wanted to let you know i asked to use this part of their story. They said i could so don't start complaining to me about it being stolen because i will just ignore you.

Okay Now that, I have that out of the way, I can tell yall this. Yes this is the same writing from Chapter 9 in Midnight. But as I said before I have permssion to use this, and use it I shall. I Am going to change the scene up a bit here and there and add my own futa twist on it. Now for those of you that don't like it, leave this is your only warning. As I said before if you message me or leave a bad review I will just ignore you, because I can. Now on with the story.

**A Second Midnight Bond**

**By WDG**

* * *

"I get it…kind of. I'll just put it down to one of your strange werewolf quirks." Alice grinned, leaning back onto her love's chest. "Oh! I almost for got to tell you. Carlisle wishes to speak to you the next time you come over."

"Huh? Why?" Bella stared at her warily. "It's not about what I said to Edward is it?"

"No no. Nothing like that." Alice said, cuddling into Bella's embrace. "He just wants to talk to you about imprinting and what it may mean for us in the future." She sighed serenely, even as a small tendril of doubt surfaced in her heart. There was no uncertainty regarding Alice's own feelings. She knew that she wished to spend forever with her wolf. But what of Bella? Did she feel the same? The vampire knew that Bella said she did, but would it matter if Alice wasn't her imprint? Although all signs seemed to point to Alice being the one, the small sliver of doubt made her uneasy. Bella seemed to notice her sudden tension, rubbing her pale arms lovingly.

"Imprint?" The werewolf narrowed her eyes. "You've said that word before. What does it mean exactly? Is it bad?"

"Well…" Alice hesitated. "It's not bad, but it is important. You see when a vampire mates, they mate for life. Werewolves are much the same, at least the Quileutes are. I'm not sure that you go through the same process since your obviously different than them, but I'm going to assume that you do." She paused, staring up into the cloudy sky.

"Okay…go on." Bella remarked, brow furrowing.

"Imprinting is the mating process for werewolves. Essentially, an imprint is a werewolf's soul mate, their other half. When a wolf finds their imprint, they are bound for eternity to that person. All it takes is a single look for it to occur. After that, the wolf will only think of loving that person and being with them. Carlisle has also told me that it's painful for a wolf to be separated from their imprint, both physically and mentally." Alice looked up into Bella's eyes. "It's an irreversible process and also an inevitable one. Even if a werewolf is already in a loving relationship, they will forget their previous love and move on to their imprint. Carlisle said that…it's an often occurrence."

Bella scowled, not liking how Alice avoided her eyes. She tilted the vampire's head back up, forcing their gazes to meet. Crimson gold met liquid honey.

"So?" She said abruptly. "Why should this bother us?"

Alice tried to duck her head again, only to be restrained by Bella's fingers.

"Um…because I want you to talk to Carlisle." She gazed shyly up at the werewolf. "You know…to determine if I'm your imprint. Your soul mate."

"No." Bella said bluntly. Alice blinked.

"No…?"

"Yeah, I'm not talking to him." Bella shrugged her shoulders, laying her head on top of Alice's. The vampire struggled in her grip, trying in vain to get free. Her face flashed with hurt.

"B-But why?" She cried. "You don't want to find out if we're meant for each other?"

"Nope." Bella stated simply. "Don't need to." She felt Alice give up her struggle, limbs relaxing. The little vampire gave her a puzzled glance.

"Huh?" She asked in confusion, staring incredulously. "What do you mean?"

Bella chuckled deep in her throat, drawing Alice closer to her body. She closed her eyes, luxuriating in the cool body pressed against her.

"What I mean is…" The werewolf began. "I don't need to ask somebody else, because I already know." She smirked as Alice's jaw dropped. "I wasn't joking when I said you're my forever Alice. And I didn't say I love you just for kicks. You really do mean everything to me. Ever since your eyes met mine in the forest. I didn't realize it at the time of course, but…something inside of me said that you were special. Irreplaceable even." Bella licked her neck affectionately, loving Alice's small moan of pleasure. "If that isn't imprinting then I don't know what is." She pulled away slowly, noticing Alice's wet eyes.

"Oh Bella…" The vampire gave her a watery grin. "You really do say the sweetest things."

"Only for you." The werewolf whispered, bringing her head down to Alice's. "Only ever…for you."

Their lips met softly, reaffirming their feelings for each other with mounting passion. Alice gasped in pleasure as Bella tilted them backwards, her back hitting the grass gently. The werewolf sighed into Alice's mouth, tongue darting out to caress her bottom lip. She nibbled on the flesh, drawing another heated moan from the vampire. Using Bella's unclothed state to her advantage, Alice enticed the werewolf with her hands. She ran her fingers up Bella's sides, caressing the warm skin. She felt the wolf shiver, torso trembling underneath curious digits.

Bella nudged her way between pale thighs, hovering over her mate carefully. She broke away from Alice for need of breath, panting lightly as her pupils dilated from arousal. Alice watched her raptly, observing the way her body flexed and moved over her. The vampire swallowed as she got a good look at her lover-to-be. Bella was truly a magnificent being she thought. Werewolves, by nature, were muscular creatures. Bella met the natural quota in full. Her body rippled with delicious muscle, looking to be carved from rock and stone. She wasn't bulky by any means, but instead lean and wiry, like steel cables pulled taught under extreme pressure. Her biceps flexed as they supported the wolf's weight, long fingers digging into the earth beside Alice's head. The vampire felt her sex clench as Bella's eyes smoldered into hers.

Alice swallowed nervously, eyes still traveling over the wolf's lean body. She bit her lip as she gazed upon Bella's chest. The wolf was indeed well-endowed, her breasts generous but not over-whelming. Dusky nipples sat erect on the tempting mounds, proof of the werewolf's feminine need for her, lowering her gaze she was meet with the rest of Bella unique anatomy, while Bella was still a female, she had extra parts it seemed, it wasn't to big but it wasn't nothing to laugh at either, its slowly rising state let Alice know she did indeed have an effect on the werewolf. She heard Bella growl deep in her chest, anticipation welling deep up from within her.

"Alice…" Bella husked. "Do you like what you see?"

The vampire whimpered under her fierce stare, arousal increasing.

"Yes." She whispered simply, eyes pleading for Bella. The werewolf gazed down at her, eyes burning with desire and primal want.

"Then give yourself to me…_**forever**_." Bella's voice deepened on the last word, tone sensual and animalistic. Her eyes seemed to grow brighter, an indefinable emotion flickering like embers behind glowing irises. Somehow, Alice could tell that this wasn't only Bella who was asking her this. She saw the Wolf as well, staring back at her with untamed passion. They had merged together in this moment, creating one being to claim the vampire as their own. Alice recognized this, finally letting her doubts disappear forever.

**"Yes."** A surrender. A plea. A promise.

Bella groaned, smashing their lips together frantically. She tugged on Alice's clothing, trying to free the flesh she so desired. Alice whimpered again, entwining her hands into Bella's wild locks. This seemed to spur the werewolf on even more, the slightest bit of desperation in her movements. After a moment of tugging uselessly at unyielding buttons, Bella huffed in frustration.

With a fierce pull she shredded the front of Alice's shirt, buttons flying in different directions. Any other time Alice might of minded, but she was happily preoccupied with Bella's tongue in her mouth, dancing with her own. The werewolf quickly tugged the remains of the blouse from the pixie's shoulders, never breaking the wet kiss. Long fingers fumbled with Alice's bra strap, tearing the clasp away out of impatience.

The vampire moaned heatedly as her breasts met the open air and sunlight. Her skin shine like diamonds, sparkling with magnificent brilliance. Bella tore her self away to look at her lover, heart pounding rapidly with adoration. To her, Alice seemed like some forbidden goddess, tempting even the most stoic of hearts. Lust filled eyes stared at Bella intensely, their hue darkened to molten butterscotch. Her pale, toned body set Bella's body aflame, hands nearly trembling with want. With shaky fingers, Bella stroked her cold flesh, starting from Alice's abdomen then traveling upward.

Alice let her lover set the pace, out of both nervousness and an instinctual understanding. She was not meant to lead this dance, only Bella was. The predator inside was submitting to it's superior and to its mate. She moaned when the werewolf brushed the underside of her breasts. Alice thrust her chest out wantonly, needing to feel her mate's touch.

_"Please…"_ She cried softly.

Bella complied, cupping the mounds with her firm hands. She gasped at their softness, at the wonderful weight of them as they settled into her palm. Alice arched her back as Bella brushed her thumbs over her nipples. Growling at the response, the werewolf brought her head down, running her tongue across Alice's collarbone. Her saliva shone brightly across the sparkling skin, making a thin trail as Bella worked her way downwards. She peppered kisses across the top of the vampire's breasts, wringing a soft groan from the pinned girl. Alice wriggled in pleasure, senses reeling from their intimate actions. Suddenly her quiet moans turned into cries of ecstasy as Bella took one of her nipples into her warm mouth.

Bella swirled her tongue with wild abandon, feasting upon the cold flesh like a true animal. Her body was running strictly on instinct now, her wolf guiding her through the motions. Without such impulses, she doubted she would be able do such things with such ease. Bella moaned at the taste of Alice, the flavor sweet and deliriously intoxicating. She pushed their bodies impossibly closer, feeling the vampire clutch her head to her chest. Using her free hand, Bella ripped the button from the top of Alice's jeans. The material gave way like butter under her fingers, Alice lifting her hips to help the process along.

Bella lifted her head, drawing a displeased sigh from her lover. The sound soon turned into a surprised gasp as the werewolf pressed her fingers to Alice's mound. Alice closed her eyes from the sheer pleasure that assaulted her nerve endings, sex throbbing with want. Bella watched raptly as the different emotions passed across Alice's face. Heart pounding, Bella rubbed back and forth across the vampire's panties, her own center pulsing from the wetness she felt, while here member throbbed and a drip of pre cum dribbled out of the tip. Alice's hips gyrated against her hand, soft moans emitting from her throat.

Bella felt her wolf thrash impatiently, the need to mate overwhelming her. With a loud growl she tore the last piece of clothing away, throwing it uncaringly next to them. Alice shivered, eyes opening to stare into wild crimson-gold. She whispered Bella's name wantonly, love and lust filling her tone. The werewolf groaned, brushing her lips over the column of Alice's neck. She inhaled her mouthwatering scent, fingers brushing through tantalizing wetness.

"Alice…" Bella panted. "Do you want me to stop?"

The vampire pushed her hips upward, moaning readily. Her golden irises shone brilliantly, desire causing them to haze slightly.

"No, God no…don't stop" She whimpered. "_Please…_"

Bella nodded slowly, nose skipping across her pale cheek. With infinite care, she parted Alice's thighs. She settled herself comfortably down, purring her approval as Alice's legs wrapped around her. Although her wolf was demanding her to take her mate hard and fast, she restrained herself, only wishing for her lover's pleasure. Gently she parted Alice's moist folds, dipping a single finger inside of her love. The vampire gasped, arms clutching Bella's shoulders tightly. Her eyes shut again in pleasure, mouth open slightly.

The werewolf slowly pulled her fingers back, grabbing her member she pushed against the pouting lips of Alice's sex before thrusting forward, watching as her member slowly disappeared inside. About halfway through she paused, feeling a thin layer of flesh block her. The implications of this hit her suddenly, heart swelling with love. Bella captured Alice's lips, tongues meeting wetly.

"Oh, Alice." She whispered against her lips. The vampire moaned, hips undulating with want. The feel of Bella inside of her was wonderful, just the thought of it almost bringing her to the brink.

_"Bella…" _

The werewolf clenched her teeth together, body swept with primal lust. She felt her canines lengthen instinctively, a breathy pant escaping her. With a forceful push, she broke Alice's hymen, filling the girl to the hilt. The vampire tensed, a combination of slight pain and sweet pleasure taking over her. Seeing this, Bella paused, letting her lover get used to the feeling. Once Alice relaxed, the werewolf began to move, slowly thrusting in and out. She groaned as Alice' velvety walls constricted around her, the wetness coating her member beautifully.

Alice whimpered, pleasure assaulting her in waves. She thrust in time with her lover, sending Bella deeper within. Soon, the taller girl picked up the pace, adding more weight behind her thrusts to send Alice spiraling. She used her hips to go even deeper inside, her pants echoing the vampire's heated moans. The smaller girl dug into Bella's back, nails raking down desperately. Bella grunted at the pain and pleasure, increasing the speed of her thrusts. Together they moved, bodies becoming a blur of pale and tan skin. Their cries of pleasure filled the forest, the sound of their mating making them impossibly more aroused.

Blindly, Alice let her hand wander down Bella's abdomen, feeling the sweat and warmth that was her lover. Moving her hand back up she let her fingers thread themselves into Bella's hair. Their love-making became more intense, bodies straining against each other desperately. They thrust together, loving the feel of the other's body. Bella growled deep in her chest, locking eyes with the moaning vampire. Alice shivered, feeling her peak come upon her. She whispered Bella's name again and again, arching her back. Bella felt Alice's walls flutter around her member, her own womanly sex tightening in sympathy, while her member swelled to reach deeper into Alice, to fill her more .

A few passionate thrusts later, and Alice came undone, coming hard against Bella. Her head swam, body shattering in extreme pleasure. Bella watched her cry out, face contorting with ecstasy. The werewolf groaned at the sight, thrusting once more into Alice. She followed after her love, howling to the sky as she came. Her body tensed, then relaxed abruptly, collapsing on top of her lover. They panted together, feeling the afterglow of their love-making consume them. Alice stroked the back of Bella's neck, soothing the scratches she made in the heat of her orgasm. The werewolf sighed in contentment, nuzzling Alice's neck.

They laid together in silence, enjoying the sun's rays as it beat upon their sweaty bodies. For once in her life, Alice was completely warm, her lover's body heat cloaking her in a blanket of balmy bliss. The scent of their love-making perfumed the air, a slight tinge of blood accompanying it from her lost virginity. She closed her eyes, tumultuous emotions causing her throat to constrict. There were no words to describe how deliriously happy she was. No words to describe the depth of love that she felt for her beloved werewolf. She felt Bella purr, the sound vibrating up from the wolf's throat.

"Alice." She whispered. "My Alice." Bella licked her lover's collarbone, tongue bathing the skin with a sheen of saliva. Alice giggled at the sensation, wriggling around on the matted grass.

"Yes yours." The vampire said lovingly, gold eyes gleaming. She caressed the werewolf's cheek, smiling serenely all the while. Bella stared at her intensely, lids hooded. Suddenly the werewolf shifted above her, getting up onto her knees. She growled throatily, pupils constricted to fine points. Alice swallowed uneasily at the glance, becoming aroused again despite herself.

"Um Bella…what's-" She gasped, cutting herself off as Bella flipped her over. She got up on her knees, feeling Bella grab her hips from behind. Alice felt her center pulse from the new position, a new flood of wetness coating her thighs. She shivered when Bella trailed her tongue along the arch of her back, stopping just at the tip of her shoulder blade.

"A-again?" The vampire asked breathily. She jumped slightly as Bella reached under her, fingers playing with her wet folds, before she felt the tip of Bella's member probe at her entrance. The werewolf didn't answer, only giving a soft grunt as she entered her lover. Still tender from the last time, Alice cried out from the sudden entrance. Immediately Bella began thrusting hard into her, her member working quickly into the smaller girl. Alice shut her eyes in pleasure, feeling Bella nibble on her neck from behind. Her soft moans soon became screams of desire, her lover's rough actions arousing her even more.

Bella panted, arching her body over Alice's kneeling form. She used her other hand to wrap around her mate's abdomen, caressing the skin lovingly. Her senses swam; the feel of being inside of Alice, the taste of her mate as she bathed her neck with her tongue, the sound of their flesh melding together. All of it consumed her, causing her wolf to roar with approval. The time for soft loving was over, now was the moment for a hard mating, and she loved it. Bella quickened the pace, her member spearing deeply into the vampire. Alice shuddered, using her body to thrust back into the wonderful appendage. It penetrated her so deeply, so excruciatingly far down inside, that it made her scream frantically.

Bella roared at the sounds her mate was making, thruster harder and harder still into the smaller girl. It was a harrowing experience, harsh and intense in its primal power, but still loving and caring despite it all. Alice did not know if their love-making was always going to be like this, but she knew that she didn't care one bit. The pleasure seizing her body was nearly overwhelming, almost painful in its carnal bliss. Bella seemed to feel the same way, groaning erratically into the vampire's neck. They kept straining against each other, trying to prolong their mating as long as they could.

When they finally reached their climax, the both shouted it to the sky, the forest around them almost shaking from the intensity. They saw heaven and back during that moment, their combined release sending them into a sweet abyss of pleasure. As they finally came down from their high, their lips met in a frantic kiss, holding onto each other for dear life. And as the sun set and the moon rose in its position onto the midnight quilt, they rested in each other's arms, blissfully unaware of the world around them.

* * *

End

Will there you have all the same but still a simple remake of something that was already so wonderful. Anyway thanks for letting me do this **ParanoidPuppy30. **

Hope all of yall like it**.  
**


End file.
